


Another Age, Another Fall

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Male Slash, Morning After, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are about to celebrate a victory. When they get back to their hotel, they find Seth's old friend Jimmy Jacobs. Seth's been ignoring and dismissing him. Roman recognizes someone who needs to let go like Dean often does, Roman is happy to take charge and take care of them. It's what all three of them deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Age, Another Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by The Age Of The Fall, the name of the stable that Jimmy Jacobs and Seth Rollins were part of in Ring Of Honor. This fic was written because Jimmy Jacobs featured on WWE TV in December 2014 as one of Adam Rose's Rosebuds and I wondered how he might react to what Seth has done since splitting with the Shield. This fic was also greatly inspired and encouraged by lilo, damien and zoe. Thank you all :)
> 
> Quick warning, there's a small mention of breathplay.

 

 

 

Dean couldn't stop grinning, it was amazing. Roman slung an arm around him and dragged him closer; it'd been a good run of shows for them – they'd gotten to team together again and had taken serious chunks out of the Authority. Seth had still jeered at them and had still seemed so completely gleeful about how betrayed them, and that fucking hurt. But despite what Seth thought, not everything was always about him. Not tonight. No, tonight, Roman and Dean, with hands and eyes focused only on each other, were going to _celebrate._

 

The elevator jolted to a stop and Dean leaned backwards through the opening doors, either trusting that Roman would grab him before he fell or setting an asshole challenge. Roman grabbed him of course and Dean waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Gotta save your energy, big guy. So many plans, no injuries and a lot to do.”

 

Yeah, between them they'd suffered enough serious injuries over the past few months to put a serious dent in the amount of time they'd been able to spend together. They'd both sworn that they weren't going to let Seth ruin what lay between them but they'd also mutually agreed that they were going to make life hell for the Authority and show Seth that it was possible to make it to the top of the WWE without stabbing anyone in the back or selling whatever passed for your soul. Mission fucking accomplished.

 

So they'd both been focusing on winning, on being a pain in the ass when it came to Seth, on not letting him forget. And they'd been injured. But they'd refused to be parted in any meaningful way. Dean claimed to not care for modern technology at all but he frequently blew up Roman's phone and they shared a hotel room whenever they could.

 

For a while, they'd divided and conquered in the ring by not teaming together, taking on different opponents alone, all the better to kick ass and stamp their names all over the WWE, all over Seth. Not now though, now called for a different and just as effective tactic; teamwork.

 

Right now, Roman was getting his hotel room keycard out of his pocket, Dean was leaning back against the door itself, shimmying his shoulders, humming and staring at Roman, his eyes full and dark. Roman's cock twitched, he'd been hard since Dean had grabbed him and kissed him back at the arena. Roman growled low at Dean's smirk, a noise which caused Dean's expression to wobble with arousal. Fucking God.

 

Tonight, they were really going to celebrate. Still humming, Dean gave Roman a very specific look. It set fire through Roman's veins; Dean was signaling that he wanted Roman to take control, even though Roman knew that Dean really liked to fight dirty, he liked to push and claw and make sure that nobody made his decisions for him. It was who he was.

 

But he also trusted Roman and Roman had felt the weight of that before, how Dean allowed himself to get put in his place, pressed against various surfaces, how he responded to Roman's voice and touch. Roman loved that, he loved how Dean looked wearing marks that Roman had made across his skin, he loved Dean's responses, how much he wanted Roman, how he let Roman take care of him, in whatever way Roman saw fit.

 

Fuck, yes, it'd been too long for both of them.

 

Roman sucked in a deep breath and fitted the keycard into the door lock. His voice dropped even deeper.

 

“After you.”

 

Dean's eyes lit up, even as his expression turned slightly mocking but Roman was an expert at reading between Dean's lines. Dean looked like he was about to speak but then he turned his head sharply instead because...because he'd heard something – someone was singing. They were about to come around the corner, singing what sounded like No Doubt, mixed up with a few lines of Fall Out Boy.

 

Then the singer appeared and Dean's expression did something amazing. Roman raised his eyebrows. He recognized the guy, had they met before? He was short with a riot of black and pink hair, eyes thickly outlined with kohl and he wore jeans and a long tan coat over a bare chest. When he got closer, he seemed to properly focus on Dean and Roman and his expression widened and stretched and then seemed to get taken over by a genuine grin.

 

That was the moment that Roman recognized him. Jimmy Jacobs, one of Seth's best friends from back in the day. Back when the Shield was still the Shield, Seth and Jimmy had often met up on the road to go out for drinks and nostalgia. Sometimes Dean had gone with them – he'd known Jimmy as well. Roman had always stayed back to catch up with his family and enjoy some alone time. Solitary decompression was good for him sometimes. Seth had always seemed so bright when he'd talked about Jimmy and the dumbass things that they'd gotten up to together.

 

Now here was Jimmy, his pretty eyes bright as he looked Dean up and down shamelessly. Dean was doing the same thing back. That really got Roman's attention. He stayed quiet and watched, his hand still resting on the door's lock.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Jimmy said Dean's name like he was tasting it, his lips curling. “You know, I still think it suits you.”

 

Dean's smile became sharper and more _entertained_. What really surprised Roman was that Dean's smile was genuine, it wasn't the smile that he'd been wearing for everyone but Roman these days. It suited Dean and usually meant that he was talking to somebody that he liked pushing. It looked like Jimmy liked pushing back. This was going to be really interesting.

 

“Double-J,” Dean replied. “You've gotta careful about that, well that's what my boss tells me, right?”

 

Jimmy laughed and his gaze fluttered over Roman with the kind of avid interest that made Roman's expression loose with amusement. Jimmy meandered closer, he clearly had a purpose and Roman was keen to see what it was.

 

“You need to get treatment for that – your boss. The itching'll last forever if you don't.” Jimmy turned his gaze back to Roman, his eyes were intense now and wide with spirit and mischief. Roman found himself smiling slowly in response. “Roman Reigns.”

 

Jimmy sounded impressed and like he was admiring the view. Roman's gaze swept Jimmy from head to toe – his body was spare and compact, not toned and defined like Seth's or scrappy and tough like Dean's. He was wearing delicate silver jewelery in his ears, a couple of necklaces around his neck and his fingernails matched his hair colors. His jaw was dark with stubble and there was a darting fluidity to how he moved, he was like some kind of fascinating exotic bird, the kind with a wicked-sharp beak.

 

Roman liked what he saw.

 

Of course Jimmy could be here to visit Seth. Roman's stomach turned over. Jimmy's eyebrows flicked up and down like he'd noticed.

 

“Jimmy Jacobs,” Roman said at last, his smile a little more worn. “What brings you here?”

 

It wasn't a command but Dean shifted like it was and Jimmy glanced between them like he understood. His smile twisted but he didn't comment, instead he dug his cellphone out of his pocket. His expression was dimmer now, with a strain that Roman recognized way too easily. His stomach didn't right itself at all.

 

“I call and call but nobody's home. Or nobody's willing to admit they are. And then I get a message to say that number's been disconnected.”

 

His smile wasn't really a smile, it looked disappointed and pained. Roman felt more than a twinge of sympathy. Dean was frowning and his mouth began to sneer, his usual response whenever Seth was brought up. He seemed to think his anger covered up how hurt he was. It was always clear to Roman.

 

“Welcome to the business associates club. You weren't friends either.”

 

Jimmy shrugged, looking so easily-bruised. Roman was hit by the sudden strong urge to draw him close and offer comfort.

 

“I thought...yeah, I thought we were best friends and now I'm roadkill.” Jimmy jammed his phone back into his pocket with a frustrated sigh and a frayed expression. “I thought 'hey, he'll talk to me in person, this is all a game he's playing to get in with the Authority'. But even here all I get is radio silence.”

 

“You're just not special enough, princess.”

 

Jimmy didn't look offended by the nickname, in fact he smiled a little and leaned towards Dean who grabbed hold of a handful of Jimmy's coat. They moved together like they both knew this dance. Roman wondered how many times they'd fucked.

 

“Then a friend of a friend got an invite onto the Exotic Express and here I am.”

 

Jimmy's arms spread wide. Roman eyed him, thinking about how Jimmy and Seth might have fit together. There'd always been chemistry between them, Roman had noticed it during the brief times he'd seen them together. He'd thought then that the two of them had probably been enjoying quick and dirty sex when they went out together. He'd never asked Seth about it thought, Seth had never asked much about Roman's past and Roman had been willing to repay the favor.

 

That didn't matter now. Seth wasn't here, he'd turned his back on Dean and Roman and on Jimmy too apparently. The hurt was still in fresh on Jimmy's face even as he eyed Dean and Roman. He was welcome to try to knock some sense into his old friend, Roman and Dean had been doing that a lot lately. It'd been a handy release for their frustrations. It sounded like Jimmy was owed that too.

 

“He won't be back for hours,” Roman revealed.

 

“Business and pleasure,” added Dean with a descriptive sneer.

 

Jimmy looked like he was thinking of sneering too as he slid a hand up and down Dean's arm absently, like he was instinctively seeking out familiar understanding company. Roman liked the picture they made together, his cock was voting that way too. Dean caught his gaze and silently telegraphed a couple of very clear thoughts- that he didn't doubt Jimmy and that he really wanted to get his hands on their visitor. Roman didn't think Jimmy was lying either, both Roman and Dean knew what it looked like when someone had been truly betrayed and gutted by Seth. This wasn't an act; Seth had devastated Jimmy as much as he'd destroyed Roman and Dean. And Dean wanted Jimmy in a way that he really didn't want many people at all.

 

The arousal that'd been simmering in Roman's veins flared up again. Whatever happened next, they couldn't talk out here for much longer; the Authority had full control of security, including the hotel's cameras. The kind of talk they were going to have wasn't meant for an audience.

 

Roman didn't raise his voice but when he spoke, he got both Dean and Jimmy's attention immediately. He was never going to get tired of that.

 

“C'mon in.”

 

He pushed open their hotel room door. Jimmy looked at him, gratitude and lust combining beautifully in his expression. Maybe he hadn't been fucked in a while, maybe he just felt relieved to be in the company of people who knew almost exactly what he was going through, people who weren't going to belittle or dismiss what he was feeling, people who _got_ it. Jimmy brushed against Roman as he entered the room, definitely on purpose. In response, Roman touched a hand to Jimmy's back, not a warning exactly, more of an exploration of a possibility while also putting him on notice. Jimmy leaned into the touch, his eyes flashing. Dean snorted, Jimmy flipped him off without even bothering to glance back. Roman laughed, wrapping his hand around the nape of Dean's neck and squeezing. Dean's body and expression slackened in response. He had to know he was still Roman's favorite.

 

Now would be a good time to remind him.

 

The hotel room was sizable enough with a decent bed. Once the door shut behind them, Dean immediately pulled out his cellphone and pressed a couple of buttons. Solomon would take care of any bugs and cameras. There hadn't been that many planted recently but Dean's friend still liked to do a regular check. There was a beep from Dean's phone – all clear. Dean kicked off his shoes a little harder than necessary.

 

Jimmy looked around the room like he was working something out, “Does Seth, like, have cameras and shit planted in your room?”

 

Roman nodded, “Everywhere we go. But we've got the hook-up.”

 

Jimmy grinned suddenly and looked towards Dean “Solomon.”

 

Dean grinned back like he was sharing an enormous joke “Solomon.”

 

“It suits him too.”

 

There was a world of inside jokes between them. Roman was almost glad because it made Dean happy. Jimmy clapped his hands.

 

“Okay, so, rules, rules, rules, what are they?”

 

Roman arched amused eyebrows. Jimmy looked happier now, like he was determined to be that way. Sometimes Dean looked like that too. Roman's hands twitched but he smiled easily.

 

“Rules?”

 

Jimmy grinned, bursting with lust again and hope and something that was gone way too fast to identify. Roman wanted to know what it was, what he'd missed; he'd always taken care of people. He found that he wanted to take care of Jimmy, because he could guess at what Jimmy had suffered thanks to Seth, could see what effect Jimmy had on Dean and sense that Jimmy maybe didn't have anyone to handle all this with him. Roman really was intrigued by Jimmy and by the effect Jimmy had on him, an effect that only Dean usually caused (because Roman wasn't thinking about Seth). Jimmy made Dean happy as well as horny. That was fucking important. And tonight of all nights, didn't they all deserve that?

 

Jimmy's grin became warmer and there was need in his eyes as well as lust. There was ragged longing too, longing to let go, to indulge maybe, was that what Roman had missed before? It tugged at something inside of Roman, something very similar to what he often felt around Dean.

 

Jimmy basked in his expression, Dean was watching them, curious and relaxed. He wasn't hurt or jealous, he looked like he was in a really good place. Roman flicked a smile towards him which made Dean smirk a little. Dean would get his later.

 

“Rules,” repeated Jimmy lightly, biting his lip. It could have been deliberate, because he looked fucking pretty in that moment. “Because you've got a situation here that's working for you and it's _really_ working for me too.”

 

That just about confirmed Roman's assumptions so it wasn't a surprise but it did make his cock shift. He didn't adjust his pants, he let Jimmy see the effect he was having. Jimmy looked pleased.

 

“That was a lot of metaphors,” drawled Dean, oozing anticipation and delighted mocking. “You sure you know what you're talking about?”

 

Jimmy's smile was soft but there were steel in it too. He'd been ignored and virtually abandoned by his best friend, he wanted some fun, some release and relief, that was all right by Roman. He was in the mood for all of that and Dean definitely was too. Roman had watched some Ring of Honor so he knew who Jimmy could be – a moony-eyed lovestruck fool, a violently charismatic group leader, a ton of impressive shades in between. Right now, the playful former was more to the fore but Roman could see a little of the blood-soaked fury too. He was sure that an angry and bloodied Jimmy would be a beautiful thing to see.

 

“The rules,” stated Roman, because this was a sure way to see if Jimmy was actually on the same page. “I lead, you follow, nothing too heavy tonight.”

 

“Oh?” Dean questioned.

 

“It's not that kind of night”

 

Dean shrugged; it might have looked insolent but Roman knew that Dean had just wordlessly agreed. Roman turned back to Jimmy. “Safeword.”

 

Jimmy looked appreciative, who the fuck had he played with before without safewords? Roman held Jimmy's gaze, his anger simmering at the thought, until Jimmy answered.

 

“Flood.”

 

There was a story behind that single word but it wasn't the night for that either. Roman nodded, locking the word away. He didn't look at Dean but he knew that Dean wouldn't treat Jimmy's safeword lightly. The second they heard it, he and Dean would stop whatever they were doing.

 

Maybe Jimmy already knew Dean's but Roman looked at Dean and Dean eased forward a little, “Blade.”

 

He was smirking around the edges of the word but Jimmy nodded, not looking like he'd heard it before. Maybe he and Dean had enjoyed different experiences together. Roman made sure that he stayed focused.

 

“No watersports, no humiliation. What are your lines?”

 

“Same as yours. I'll let you know if they move.”

 

Yes, he would. Roman let his gaze heat up as he looked Jimmy up and down, Jimmy smiled back, very pleased. But it was Dean that Roman took a step towards, Dean's hair that he fisted and Dean's skin that Roman brushed his mouth against. He was picking up where he and Dean had left off outside the hotel room, pressing against each other, teasing and tasting and not really holding back because they both knew what they wanted. Dean pushed back, sinking his fingers into Roman's muscles, rough demanding sounds rolling out of his mouth, his hips rocking impatiently, trying to get good friction against Roman's thigh. He was showing off now because they had an audience, Dean always pushed, there was submission in him but there was so much fight too. He could be made up of both quite comfortably, Dean was getting that more and more, even if he rarely talked about it.

 

Roman loved that combination. He loved Dean.

 

He increased his grip on Dean's hair and heard the sigh that Dean released before dipping his head to kiss Dean deeply. Dean moaned, his arms scrabbling around Roman for purchase. Roman gave him friction, shoving a thigh between Dean's legs, feeling as well as hearing Dean's voice punching out loud against Roman's lips. Roman tasted the inside of Dean's mouth and held the reigns of Dean's frenzied movement, Dean let him.

 

There'd initially been more pushing when the two of them had first started this together. Now Dean knew how good letting go could feel and he trusted Roman that much, it showed every time he chose to hand over control. He kept on pushing though and Roman wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Jimmy hadn't tried to interfere. Roman slowed the kiss down and glanced towards their third party. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting, his fingers sliding beneath his coat, apparently playing with his nipples. Fuck. Roman swallowed Dean's moans and watched Jimmy's banked need. They all needed a release.

 

Roman bit Dean's bottom lip almost softly and then abruptly turned Dean around in his arms so that they were both facing Jimmy. Jimmy's panting shuddered a little at the attention. Very nice. Dean seemed to think so too.

 

Good. Roman nuzzled purposefully against Dean's ear. “Entertain me.”

 

He said it loud enough for Jimmy to hear. Roman got two loud intakes of breath as a reply. Dean turned his head sharply, his eyes wide and wild. He kissed Roman hard, Roman kissed him back, yeah, he understood. They were still them, together. That didn't change, no matter what.

 

He smacked a hand hard against Dean's ass. Dean's kiss became a mouthy avaricious smirk.

 

“We are going to blow your mind,” he swore, like a taunt, like a promise.

 

He strolled over to Jimmy, pushed Jimmy's coat off of his shoulders and kissed him, his hands going for Jimmy's belt. Jimmy groaned and immediately shoved his hands under Dean's shirt. They both seemed to be racing, desperate to taste more of each other, maybe wanting to impress Roman too. Roman peeled off his own shirt and unzipped his jeans.

 

He grasped his cock for a few leisurely strokes as Dean and Jimmy both came up for air, Jimmy shoving his jeans down and stepping out of them with the ease of long practice. Dean turned to look at Roman, his tongue curling out of his lips, appreciating what he saw. Roman smirked and then gave him a pointed look.

 

“I didn't tell you to stop.”

 

Dean made a sound but he got on with it, “Bossy, bossy, bossy.”

 

“Complaining?”

 

There was a strong edge to Roman's question, causing both Dean and Jimmy to react. Jimmy looked even more aroused, he was more of an obviously-open book than Dean – maybe Jimmy thought that was what Roman wanted or maybe he was always like that. Dean smirked but his eyes were dark as he licked his lips.

 

“Nah.”

 

Roman raised his eyebrows and Dean didn't need telling twice. He yanked his own jeans down, shrugged off his shirt and approached Jimmy again. The two of them touched like they knew what would work and what wouldn't. It looked like a relief too, for Jimmy, to be able to throw himself around somebody and have them yank him close. Roman watched and learned – Jimmy liked the bite of Dean's teeth and he liked leaving his own marks across Dean, he liked being held close, he liked how he couldn't breathe when Dean kissed him nonstop. There was more, Roman was sure of that, more that probably didn't emerge under Dean's impatient hands. Roman would find out though, he'd find out what Jimmy needed.

 

Dean and Jimmy weren't moving towards the bed, they seemed determined to stay standing. Dean backed Jimmy up against a wall and made sure that Jimmy was loud. Roman stripped off his own jeans and got closer for a better view. They were getting lost in each other, desperation bleeding out of both of them. They'd both been scarred by Seth and they both knew it, this was a savage release for them and they were going to enjoy themselves. Yes.

 

Roman admired them for a few moments more, then, “That's enough.”

 

Jimmy whined and Dean made an annoyed sound but they slowed down and then stopped, breathing hard. Roman usually preferred more instant obedience but he'd allow them that tonight, he'd enjoyed the view after all. He told them that, a warning clear in his voice. Then, before either of them could speak, he strode close enough to pet a hand through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy sighed into the touch, nuzzling his head into Roman's fingers. Under the aggression and rough need that he'd shown with Dean, there was a real sweetness to him. Roman was going to enjoy exploring that. Dean leaned heavily against Roman, sweating and vibrating with his own impatient need. Roman wrapped a hand around the scruff of Dean's neck and squeezed.

 

“I'm going to fuck you,” he said, quiet and calm. “On top of him.”

 

A sound gurgled in Jimmy's throat and he pushed even more against Roman, “Oh God, yes.”

 

Roman tugged on his hair gently and then turned to Dean, deliberate and cool. Dean was looking at him like he really wanted to attack Roman with his mouth. Roman didn't let him, not yet; the reins needed tightening. Dean was a fucking vision out of control but control was what he needed. He trusted Roman and Roman delivered.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, Dean didn't try to move closer. Good. Roman squeezed his neck again and tipped his head towards the bed. He decided to test the waters.

 

“Lay down, princess.”

 

He glanced over at Jimmy, he didn't want to hit any nerves. But Jimmy was smiling, no pain present at all, in fact he looked really appreciative, like he didn't hear that word often enough. Princess it was then. It suited him. Jimmy leaned heavily into Roman's touch, an obvious thank-you, and then slid away reluctantly but obediently. He paused for a moment and then lay down on his back. Roman gave a warm nod of approval before turning his attention to Dean, to his clenching fists and tense body. Oh, he really wanted to fuck Jimmy.

 

This was going to be a lot of fun. It was going to be exactly what Dean needed; a great celebration and a huge 'fuck you' to Seth. The cameras would have picked up their hallway conversation and Jimmy entering the hotel room. Good.

 

They deserved this, so did Seth.

 

Roman pressed a hand to Dean's hip, “You're going to make him come without using your hands or mouth.”

 

“What're you going to do?”

 

Roman increased his grip just into painful, Dean grunted in response. He was sparkier than usual understandably; Roman had given him fair warning though.

 

“You want to come at all?”

 

Dean let out a noise, almost a whine but not quite. He pressed back into Roman and wisely didn't say anymore. Roman pushed him forwards. Dean quickly crossed the room and slithered on top of Jimmy, who'd been patiently waiting. His cock was hard and Dean was clearly familiar with it, starting a rocking rhythm with his hips that made Jimmy very happy. Roman kept an eye on them as he retrieved lube from his bag, squelching out a handful to warm between his fingers. Both Jimmy and Dean looked over immediately at the distinctive sound, Roman smirked at how visibly their cocks twitched and how their movements sped up.

 

He touched a sticky hand to Dean's shoulder. “Take your time.”

 

Dean bit out a sound of frustration but obeyed, “You're killing me.”

 

Roman leaned down, just a little closer, knowing they'd both feel his breath, “That's not the idea at all.”

 

He trailed a hand down past Dean's ass and without ceremony or warning, began working a finger inside. Dean almost laughed out a noise. It was a beautiful thing. Jimmy seemed to think so too, hooking his heels around Dean and encouraging him closer. He clearly had no problem saying how he felt and what he wanted.

 

“Yes, _fuck,_ please don't stop.”

 

Dean licked at Jimmy's cheek, he was absolutely enjoying himself. “C'mon, princess. You don't want me to get bor-.”

 

Roman pressed in another finger and hit a spot that made Dean shudder and twist back, wanting more but clearly desiring more of Jimmy's touch too. Roman kept his fingers at a steady pace and Dean only tried to nudge him along once which caused Roman to stop moving his hand altogether. Dean started moving down towards Jimmy again pretty immediately afterward.

 

“This is what I want to see,” Roman told them, satisfaction and pleasure coloring his voice. “I could watch this all day.”

 

He could see them reacting to his words, wanting to please him. They were a fucking beautiful sight, both shining with effort and sheer want. They wanted each other and they wanted to please him, they had different styles of submission but they meshed together very attractively. Roman was a lucky man, a fact that Seth had to be aware of by now.

 

Roman withdrew his fingers, getting a garbled protest from Dean. Roman squirted out more lube as an answer, coating his cock languidly, knowing the sound and silence would get their attention. Both of them looked at him, their eyes dark. Their pace together was slow now, not fraught but strained at the edges, and all for him. Roman smiled slowly, neither Dean or Jimmy complained at his steady pace.

 

“Very nice.”

 

He rested a hand at Dean's neck and then on the flank of Jimmy's thigh. They deserved a reward and both seemed to appreciate it, shuddering under him. His touch to Dean's stomach was a command and Dean knew it, he quickly lifted his hips, levering his face closer to Jimmy. Jimmy kissed him, his hands skating avidly across Dean's back. Roman tangled one of his hands with Jimmy's, lined himself up behind Dean and began pushing inside. He knew what he was doing and Dean knew it too, pausing for a hot second before he began grinding out brilliantly needy strings of noise.

 

Roman was going to stop because Dean was starting to neglect Jimmy but then Dean began pressing desperate biting kisses across Jimmy's skin and Jimmy sounded grateful. Roman squeezed his hand.

 

“We've got you, princess,” he told Jimmy evenly.

 

Jimmy choked out a noise. It could have been a sob, neither Roman or Dean commented. Roman resumed his efforts to sheath himself fully in Dean, clamping his hands firmly at Dean's hips. Dean felt amazing, exactly what Roman had been looking forward to since he and Dean had started making out in the locker room after their match. Dean's clenching heat surrounded him. Roman took a deep breath and gentled his touch for a moment.

 

It seemed as though all three of them took a deep breath at the same time, then Roman moved and Dean and Jimmy followed. Jimmy was rutting upwards, trying to find purchase, Dean was caught between the two of them, clearly wanting to shove himself up onto all fours but he now knew better than to neglect Jimmy. Roman kept up a steady tantalizing rhythm, gritting his teeth with effort. He wasn't going to be pushed. He knew what Dean needed and he was learning Jimmy, so far so good. So fucking good.

 

Roman increased the pace a little and then worked a hand down to circle Jimmy's cock. Jimmy moaned, long and loud, his hips pushing up eagerly, his hands clawing at Dean's back. Roman wondered what else Jimmy liked, in what other ways he was different to Dean. The similarities and contrast between them were really grabbing his interest, he wanted to know more.

 

Now wasn't the time for compare and contrast though. Roman pushed them both onward, both of them getting louder. It wasn't long before Dean started asking for more.

 

“C'mon, let me...I need to...for fuck's sake, _c'mon_.”

 

It was Dean's version of begging and made Roman want to fuck into him jackhammer fast, to mark his skin up and watch Dean's eyes roll back in his head. They'd done that plenty of times before but now wasn't going to be one of those times. So he lifted the hand that wasn't occupied with Jimmy and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, yanking his head back. Dean hissed out startled pain and shut up. It wasn't the kind of pain that Dean liked, this was meant to punish. Roman knew the best line to walk with Dean and he could see how Jimmy was watching them both now with very dark eyes so he was sure that Jimmy liked something similar too. Roman locked eyes with him, raising an eyebrow, Jimmy nodded slightly, answering the silent question.

 

“You don't behave, I might just keep you on edge all night,” Roman turned his attention back to Dean. “You're acting like I don't know what's best for you.”

 

“No, I...” Dean let out a shuddering breath, his mouth screwed up for a moment like he was keeping something back. “Fuck, Rome. You know that's not...”

 

“I know,” Roman was quiet but firm. “But you've got to show me.”

 

Dean nodded and Roman let go of his hair. Dean pressed down towards Jimmy with shaking arms, almost gently he bit at Jimmy's neck, gaining a quiet grateful moan. Dean kept his eyes fixed on Jimmy and started to talk.

 

“He knows what he's doing. Like you think this feels fucking fantastic? You've got no idea. He'd choke the breath out of you if he knew how much you liked it.”

 

Jimmy's eyes widened and Roman filed that piece of very helpful information away for another time. Breathplay – Dean wasn't a fan but Jimmy was. Roman could do that. Dean was doing what he was told, he was showing Roman that he could follow orders. He was doing it in a very Dean-way, a way that Roman almost always appreciated.

 

He stroked in and out of Dean at a leisurely but thorough pace. Dean clenched his teeth but didn't complain, he kept talking to Jimmy instead.

 

“He's fucking patient too, even when all I'm doing is accelerating. He's just fucking glacial, giving me this and I...I don't know why.”

 

His voice was intense. Roman's heart bumped up and over and his fingers wound their way into Dean's hair, this time gently tugging, digging into his scalp, letting Dean know that Roman was listening and appreciating. Dean was right; Roman was patient and he wasn't going anywhere, even though Dean didn't understand why. Because Seth had broken them both and Dean didn't trust as much as he once had and he hadn't trusted much to begin with. This was their victory though because they kept coming back to each other, despite this, despite everything.

 

Dean shook his head briefly, Jimmy touched his face and kissed him, like they both needed it. They were all there – they'd all survived Seth. Dean turned his head slightly and his expression twisted, his mouth smirking now, the serious moment passing.

 

“It's fucking awesome though.”

 

Jimmy mmmed, his back arching beautifully. Roman felt a rush of fierce protectiveness and affection, he upped the speed of his thrusts. How could Seth have hurt either of them? How could any amount of power and title shots have been worth losing them? Roman shook his head and increased the speed of his hand around Jimmy's cock as a counterpoint. Dean and Jimmy both moaned, kissing sloppily. Dean was pushing back more frequently now and Roman moved so that he could wrap an arm around Dean and pull him up just a little more, for a better angle. Dean made a punched-out greedy sound but remembered to drag Jimmy with him so Jimmy was still covered and Roman didn't lose his grip on him either.

 

Everyone was moving fast now and Jimmy's exclamations were getting louder. Fuck, yes. Roman tightened his grip on Jimmy. This, with people who _knew_ on a level that no one else did, was going to be spectacular. Exactly what they all needed, exactly.

 

“Jimmy first,” Roman instructed.

 

He kept setting the pace, gradually faster, watching as Dean ground down into Jimmy and Jimmy's movements got wilder. His eyes were huge and he kept looking from Dean to Roman like he couldn't get enough of either of them. Roman knew exactly how he felt.

 

Jimmy looked so gorgeous, all dark lines, compact muscle and the kind of beauty, because it was fucking beauty, that should always be wreathed in smoke. Jimmy was gorgeous and had been hurt by someone they'd all care about and trusted and yet Roman still got to see him like this, what an honor.

 

Roman held Jimmy's gaze, “We're not going anywhere, princess.”

 

Jimmy closed his eyes. Roman squeezed, “Now.”

 

Jimmy choked out a moan and obligingly came. Roman didn't let go, he pushed harder into Dean who was looking firmly at Jimmy, not wanting to miss a moment. Roman didn't look away either, Jimmy looked so wrung out, so grateful. He shimmered with sweat, his eyeliner was smudged and his hands clung weakly to Dean. Roman gently let go of Jimmy once Jimmy began to wince and focused on Dean, who was close.

 

“That was good,” Roman told him. “I'd like to see you fuck him.”

 

“Yes...” Dean made a grinding noise. “And then we could _both_ fuck him.”

 

Fuck, that was a thought. Roman growled and shoved. Dean let him, he let Roman do whatever he wanted, trusting Roman to take care of him. Jimmy watched them both keenly, his eyes completely focused on them despite his obvious exhaustion. It was a very good feeling, being watched by Jimmy. Roman yanked Dean back, forcing Dean to arch into a beautiful bow, so that he could sink his teeth into Dean's neck. He needed for Dean to know that this was real, that he really wasn't going anywhere.

 

Dean batted a hand backward, wanting to touch Roman. Roman breathed hotly against his neck. He wasn't going to come first, that wasn't how this worked. He forced himself to focus, aware of Jimmy's hot gaze still on him and Dean. This was enough, for tonight. Other things were more important.

 

“Now,” Roman told Dean. “Right now.”

 

A few very short moments later, Dean started coming, his face screwed up in pained ecstasy. Roman kept thrusting, the sensation of Dean's orgasm pushed him onward, rapidly into his own. It hit Roman hard, harder than he'd been expecting, making him tremble. Jesus, fuck. He had to make sure that he didn't go boneless and fall with his full weight onto Dean and Jimmy.

 

Eventually, hazily, he offered his wet hand to Dean, to clean away the mess that Jimmy had left behind. Dean snorted but lapped at Roman's hand. Jimmy groaned.

 

“God, I can't even...”

 

Roman smiled down at him. “Too wrecked to help out?”

 

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and then followed Roman's gaze down. His eyes flashed and with slithering effort, he slid down to mouth more-than-happily at Dean's thighs and cock. Dean's teeth grazed Roman's hand, Roman tugged at his hair gently and took the opportunity to ease himself out of Dean. Staying in would have been enjoyable but Roman had woken without cleaning up before and no one had been happy after that.

 

Dean was just enjoying Roman's hand now so Roman maneuvered him down onto his side so that Jimmy didn't have to contort himself so much. Dean sighed and smacked Jimmy's thigh resoundingly, signaling gratitude and encouragement. Roman ran damp fingers down Jimmy's ass until Dean started twitching,  then Roman raised his hand to tug at Jimmy's hair, immediately gaining Jimmy's attention. He righted himself, his lips still slick, his tongue darting out to savor the taste. Fuck.

 

They gazed at each other for a moment or two, the silence taut rather than uncomfortable. Dean broke it with a bark of laughter.

 

“This is going to fuck Seth up.”

 

He offered his fist for Roman to bump, which Roman promptly did, a sly smile spreading across his own face to match Dean's. “Right?”

 

Jimmy didn't look lost exactly, more like he was trying to figure something out, “So his cameras are blocked in here.”

 

Roman grinned, “But out in the hallway, he got to see all three of us duck in here.”

 

Dean thumped a hand to the space next to him, “C'mon, morning after's the money shot.”

 

He made it sound even dirtier than Roman had thought possible. He nudged a hand to Dean's ribs and glanced over at Jimmy, who was watching them, not refusing but more contemplative, more working something out. Roman looked back, doing some working out of his own.

 

“You want to get back on the bus, that's your call,” he said at last. “There's room here though and it's not all to break Seth.”

 

Jimmy looked up at him quickly, his eyes slightly narrowed – there was the man who'd rained terror down in Ring of Honor. It was a very good look on him, Roman could see Dean react in a similar way; a shiver of arousal. Dean didn't contradict Roman either, he didn't say anything at all. It was all in his challenging, heated expression that said _c'mon..._ Oh yes.

 

Jimmy smiled faintly, a flash of quicksilver greed, need and triumph flashing through his expression before he sank down onto the bed, lying back beside Dean. “There _is_ room here.”

 

Roman smiled, something softening the edges of his expression. Jimmy was staying; something settled under Roman's skin. He got up to drop the blinds and hang a 'do not disturb' sign off the outside of the door, locking it securely afterward. Turning back towards the bed, Jimmy and Dean made a compelling sight – Dean was elbowing Jimmy, trying to get comfortable, and Jimmy was grinning, shoving back. There was something in their expressions though that made the inside of Roman's chest clench and made him really glad that they were both staying the night.

 

Dean stayed in the middle as Roman slid back into bed, turning off the lights via the nearby masterswitch. Dean curled up jaggedly on his side, facing Jimmy, so Roman spooned around Dean instinctively and rested a hand questioningly against Jimmy's ribs. He didn't know how Jimmy liked to sleep, if he even liked being touched after sex. Jimmy pushed immediately into Roman's hand; that answered that question.

 

Sleep was easy to find after the tiring round they'd just indulged in, and Roman felt himself drifting off to the sound of Dean telling Jimmy that there'd be breakfast and fuck him if he got up at 6am, he was on his own then. But Dean's legs semi-tangled with Jimmy's and Roman's hand on his skin said otherwise.

 

*

 

Roman woke up as soon as Dean kicked him. Light was just starting to limp in through the blinds, it was early and Dean was dreaming, his face creased up and his legs scrambling for purchase. Roman's thoughts lost their sleep fug pretty instantly and he pressed a hand to Dean's neck in the dim light. Dean flinched but didn't pull away.

 

Roman had some idea of what Dean was dreaming about but he didn't focus on that, he focused on being present and getting Dean the fuck out of distress. His free hand began stroking down Dean's back, a firm concentrated counterpoint, grounding Dean, reassuring them both.

 

He knew from experience that he couldn't suddenly wake Dean up, that never ended well. So he kept his touches familiar and rhythmical and leaned in so that Dean would be able to sense his body heat. He hated seeing Dean suffer, he really fucking hated it.

 

“Safe space, brotha,” he murmured.

 

Dean's twitches evened out eventually and he slipped back into quiet restful slumber. Roman kept hold of him for a while longer, then realized that Jimmy was awake and maybe had been for some time. Jimmy was watching him, alert and focused and utterly unselfconscious in his nudity. Roman locked gazes with him and jerked his head, indicating for Jimmy to join him on the other side of the bed, away from Dean. Jimmy flickered a nod and slithered ably over Dean without disturbing his now-peaceful sleep. Maybe he'd seen Dean's nightmares before, maybe he'd heard about them.

 

Jimmy slipped easily down beside Roman, not touching him, just watching until Roman finished settling Dean for his own reassurance. Then, satisfied, Roman turned to give his fuller attention to Jimmy, one ear always listened out for Dean though, just in case. Jimmy cast a quick gaze over towards Dean.

 

“He do that a lot?”

 

“Often enough.”

 

Jimmy nodded slowly and didn't pry – points for him. He was carefully keeping a physical distance from Roman, maybe because even after the previous night's brief discussion he didn't think he was welcome the morning after or maybe because he didn't want any touch at all. Roman really didn't like the idea of Jimmy going without for no good reason so extended his arm.

 

“Your choice, princess,” he told Jimmy.

 

Jimmy looked at him assessingly for a moment then slowly slid nearer and tucked himself close to Roman's side. Roman dropped his arm around Jimmy, securing him there and brushed his lips to Jimmy's hair. Jimmy released a small sigh of pleasure and bodily relaxed. Good, now they were both getting what they wanted.

 

Jimmy fitted well in that space. Roman considered him for a moment; Jimmy had been talkative and cheery around Seth, verbally sparring amid labyrinthine inside jokes and a sparky aura and had usually managed to exhaust Seth by the end of their nights out together. He was different to Seth though, physically and in his attitude. There was that streak of darkness in him, the kind that Dean inhabited like it was the only skin that mattered. Seth had always used the darkness as a weapon. Jimmy wore it like a cape; disarming with an edge of unnerving. Roman had seen him use it like a whip before too. He liked that.

 

He liked and appreciated a lot of things about Jimmy.

 

“Sleep well?” he asked eventually.

 

Jimmy stirred a little and half-shrugged. “Better than I have in a while.”

 

Yeah, Roman got that. Some nights it felt like he barely slept at all. He pressed a kiss to Jimmy's forehead, he was glad Jimmy had felt able to sleep well beside him and Dean. Looking after the people he cared about was something Roman had always done, maybe a little more intensely than some, and yeah, even after just one night he cared about Jimmy in a tangible way. Jimmy should know that.

 

Roman curled a couple of fingers into Jimmy's hair and dragged gently, his voice low and rich, “Princess.”

 

Jimmy's body uncurled with clear pleasure and gratitude. That single word had such an effect on him. It made Roman feel powerful and blessed, because he was able to give Jimmy that.

 

“It suits you.”

 

Jimmy gestured elegantly with one hand, his painted nails making an impression in the quiet light. He didn't seem embarrassed or uncomfortable talking about it. And Roman was curious, he wanted to know more about Jimmy.

 

“It feels good,” Jimmy replied with a slight nostalgic smile. “It's all me; the make-up, the feathers, the blood, the wrestling. Me.”

 

He spread a hand towards his own body, Roman obligingly looked him up and down with a heat that made Jimmy run a hand down Roman's chest. Jimmy was a lot of things all wrapped up in one, he was beautiful and he was masculine. He wasn't defensive or defiant about it, just matter-of-fact. Roman admired that.

 

He dipped his head closer, feeling warmth kindling under his skin in response to Jimmy's teasing touches and closeness. Jimmy knew exactly what he was doing and closed his eyes, tipping his head back expectantly. Roman stopped just short of his mouth, enjoying the sight Jimmy made, submissive and wanting at the same time. Roman curved fingers around Jimmy's cheek, watching as Jimmy's eyes fluttered open.

 

“Like I said, it suits you.”

 

Jimmy's smile was bright as Roman sealed their mouths together. But Roman didn't then shift them dramatically back together, he didn't pull Jimmy beneath him, he didn't get roughly aggressive. Instead he tried something else, keeping the kiss soft, tipping it into another and then another, an unbroken chain of gentle kisses. Jimmy didn't try to deepen them as Dean would have done – Roman made sure that Dean sometimes had gentler evenings. Even though Dean fought him on it, he did enjoy them. Only sometimes though, Dean liked flashes of tenderness best when they were wrapped in something rougher. Jimmy just enjoyed the gentleness, Roman was glad to give Jimmy what he needed.

 

Jimmy made a quiet sound and sank a hand into Roman's hair, pressing against him, unashamedly needy. Roman really liked that. They traded long soft kisses for some time, neither of them attempting to hurry things along, both enjoying what they were experiencing together, until Roman broke out of the kisses so that he could speak, his forehead touching Jimmy's.

 

Because Jimmy needed to know, it was important to Roman that Jimmy knew he wasn't alone. If he didn't know, wasn't that just another fucking cruel victory for Seth?

 

“Door's always open, princess.”

 

His warm breath spread across Jimmy's face. Jimmy's pupils were wide and dark but he visibly forced himself to focus, his eyebrows scrunching down in confusion. Roman smiled slightly and stroked a thumb across Jimmy's chin, touching his lips meaningfully. Jimmy was so beautiful, Roman didn't want him wandering around hotels alone, trying to get some sense, any sense, out of Seth, no doubt playing into Seth's hands. Roman's chest felt pained at the thought, that'd never fade. It shouldn't. Jimmy probably had a similar pain lodged inside of him as well.

 

He kissed Jimmy once softly before continuing.

 

“You're welcome here.”

 

Something unfolded in Jimmy's gaze and his body pressed closer. Roman kissed him again, hoping that Jimmy would get it.

 

“This is ours, not his.”

 

Jimmy let out a soft sound like a whine. Yeah, being with people who knew this pain was pretty shattering but good. Jimmy arched and Roman resumed the kisses, letting Jimmy get a little desperate before softening the embrace again into something addictively tender. He could taste Jimmy's tears.

 

Their limbs became completely entangled, half an hour might have passed before Dean stirred and jerked awake, no doubt attuned to the fact that there were currently three people occupying the hotel bed instead of the usual two. Roman eased away from the kiss to glance back. Dean turned and sat up enough to check out what was going on and then made a garbled noise that might have been a complaint before flopping down almost across Roman's back. His hand trailed down to circle Jimmy's arm. Roman went back to kissing Jimmy's fond mouth, enjoying the warm familiar weight of Dean.

 

“Fuckers started without me,” murmured Dean.

 

But there was no sting to his words, especially when he began lapping and nibbling at Roman's neck. His cock was hard against Roman's thigh and his hips were soon rolling. Roman and Jimmy didn't deepen their kiss. Eventually, Roman leaned out of it to turn around completely and kiss Dean, sharing a taste which he knew Dean would appreciate. Dean moaned his assent. Jimmy wrapped himself around Roman's back, continuously touching them both.

 

“So fucking hot,” he commented, his tone molten.

 

Roman reached a hand back to grasp at Jimmy's hip and encourage him closer, he should get some leverage against Roman. Jimmy sounded like he was grinning.

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

Roman's other hand circled Dean's cock, causing Dean to release a sharp hungry sound and then drag himself closer, practically plastering himself to Roman's front. Roman controlled them both and basked in what they were giving him. They were both so much looser, so much more content and that made the heat inside of Roman roll outward. They deserved this and maybe he did too and...

 

Dean stopped and smacked Jimmy's arm. Roman waited for an explanation, it'd better be a fucking good one.

 

“Come on, we did this dance last night.” Dean's eyes were lit up as his tongue poked out between his teeth. “Our turn.”

 

His fingers flicked Roman's nipples and he began to kiss Roman again, turning him onto his back. Roman was too amused to stop him. Dean wanted to do a little something for him; it was a gift no matter how Dean was framing it. Roman's cock hardened at the thought of what the two of them could do together so he let them continue.

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Jimmy hard, pulling a strung-out sound from him. Jimmy licked his lips afterward and his grin was greedy, like he'd caught hold of Dean's idea. He turned to Roman and slipped his hands down Roman's sides to the apex of Roman's thighs, his gaze following, making his intentions very clear.

 

“You should, he's a fucking freak with a cock in his mouth,” was Dean's input, sounding like he was reliving some very vivid memories.

 

Fuck. Roman barely had time to nod before Jimmy shimmied down and seemed to sigh happily. He glanced upward, his gaze smoldering, then he swallowed Roman down with barely a pause for breath. Roman exhaled sharply, Dean laughed but kept on playing with Roman's nipples and kissing him like he needed Roman's mouth to breathe. Roman was aware of just how good Jimmy was, the suction and play of his tongue, his hands digging in at Roman's hips, how he was moaning around Roman's cock like he was seriously enjoying himself. Roman buried a hand in Jimmy's hair, which got him an increase in volume, and rolled his hips experimentally because fuck. Dean was smirking a lot against Roman's lips.

 

Roman pinched fingers around Dean's ear in a way that always made his breath hitch. Jimmy was practically deep-throating Roman now and tugging at his hips impatiently and okay, Roman was more than happy to fuck his mouth. He managed to start slow, just in case. Jimmy's moans got louder and his hands clenched harder. God, he felt good, Dean hadn't been exaggerating about Jimmy's talent. Jimmy wasn't the only one who wanted more, Roman thrust more forcefully.

 

“Yeah,” hissed out Dean, his own hips moving hard against the meat of Roman's thigh. “Fuck, yes.”

 

It didn't take very long. Dean was muttering and biting and mouthing at as much of Roman's skin as possible and Jimmy was silently encouraging Roman to keep moving, his eyes shining and his mouth salivating. Fuck. Roman thrust hard, unable to look away from how Jimmy was just taking it. Dean's clawing desperate touch heightened the pleasure that Roman could feel overwhelming him as it rose. He increased his thrusts to chase it, a hand staying in Jimmy's hair, a checkpoint he couldn't forget even now. Roman threw his head back, his body shaking with a vast peaking tide. It felt like victory.

 

He tugged on Jimmy's hair hard in warning, then white-heat rolled through him like thunder. He shook and groaned through it, adsorbing every drop of pleasure that he could. Eventually, he slowed and looked down to see Jimmy swallowing and beginning to lick up whatever he hadn't managed to catch. Roman let out a shuddering breath, feeling raw with draining gratification. He did manage to turn his head to catch Dean's mouth in a kiss. He could sense how close Dean was, it was fucking glorious to watch.

 

“You're fucking gorgeous,” he told Dean, his breathing heavy between words, his hand firm at Dean's neck. “You're fucking _mine_.”

 

Dean abruptly spilled wetly across Roman's fingers with heartfelt curses and teeth digging hard into Roman's flesh. Roman didn't flinch.

 

He was breathless and sapped but he still bodily hauled Jimmy up to eye level and Dean sprawled past Roman to kiss Jimmy while his hand dropped low to help Jimmy out. Like Dean, Jimmy didn't need much encouragement. His love of giving blowjobs was apparently as great as his talent for giving them.

 

Thank fuck Roman had hung up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

 

All three of them, sticky, damp and thoroughly satisfied, lay in a tangled heap. Jimmy was still pressing light kisses to Roman's skin, catching at his jawline and chin. Dean flailed uncoordinated fingers; he obviously didn't want to move. Roman felt a deep burn of satisfaction – Jimmy and Dean had been well-taken care of. And they'd taken very pleasurable care of him. He dug his fingers through Jimmy's hair and wrapped an arm around Dean.

 

“So, shower, room service,” he planned aloud, before turning his gaze towards Dean. “I've told him he's welcome here.”

 

Dean cracked an eye open and glanced at Roman before focusing on Jimmy whose expression was curling like he was expecting something. But Dean pffted out a noise and tapped a couple of fingers against Jimmy's cheek.

 

“Always space for the princess.”

 

Jimmy's grin was gleaming and happy before it turned sly as he bit at Dean's fingers.

 

*

 

There was barely enough room in the shower for all three of them. Roman washed his hair and then watched the other two soap up, Dean shook his head quickly with a blathered sound, water going everywhere, Jimmy seemed more serene and very aware of being watched, casting glances towards Roman, wearing a very contented smile. Roman kissed them both under the spray.

 

By the time they emerged, it was past time for breakfast. Roman ordered enough for all three of them and asked for it to be left outside the door. A knock announced its arrival. None of them had bothered to get dressed yet but Roman wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door and dragging in the trolley. No one was keeping watch in the hallway, no one obvious anyway.

 

There was enough fruit, toast and eggs to satisfy everyone. Jimmy lounged against Roman, comfortable and confident in his place there, accepting any breakfast bites that Roman fed him. Dean shoveled food into his own mouth as he pulled on last night's jeans and one of Roman's worn workout tops. Roman like Dean wearing his clothes, a fact that Dean was absolutely aware of.

 

Dean smirked and sauntered over to deliver a kiss with plenty of tongue and teeth, a kiss that he then transferred to Jimmy.

 

“There's plenty to go round,” Dean told him.

 

He gestured to their bags as he spoke. Jimmy arched an eyebrow, Roman didn't think that either he or Dean had packed anything that'd suit Jimmy. Hadn't he mentioned feathers last night? Roman was intrigued. Still, he leaned down and bit gently at Jimmy's ear. Maybe Jimmy didn't want to wear the previous night's clothes, maybe it was cold out today.

 

“If you need it.”

 

Jimmy dug a hand into Roman's thigh, turning to kiss him responsively. Then he popped up to his feet and rubbed his hands together, humming happily. Roman wanted to see what Jimmy might try on.

 

Jimmy poked through their bags with care, tugging free one of the large shirts that Roman habitually wore in colder cities. Dean snorted.

 

“Could fit both of us in that tent.”

 

Roman sharply scraped nails across Dean's ribs. Dean hissed but was completely unrepentant. Jimmy laughed, put the shirt aside and grabbed something else; a plain black button-down with short sleeves. Roman raised his eyebrows, he doubted Jimmy usually chose to wear something that unassuming. But Jimmy slipped it on, only doing up the bottom few buttons so that a long teasing run of his chest remained revealed. Jimmy then pulled his own jeans on, casual and smooth. He'd worn his jewelry all night, Roman realized, his necklaces and earrings and he was still wearing them now.

 

Jimmy meandered over to Roman, “I might find a use for it.”

 

Roman hooked fingers into the waistband of Jimmy's jeans, Jimmy allowed himself to get pulled closer, “Send me pictures.”

 

Jimmy's eyes darkened and Roman nosed along his jaw, squeezing a handful of Jimmy's ass as he did. Dean shoved Roman's phone into Jimmy's hand.

 

“Make your codename really good, for the audience.”

 

Jimmy's whole being minutely tensed at the reminder of just who he'd come looking for the previous night but he tapped his number into Roman's phone. Roman checked his contacts and chuckled; Jimmy had put his number in under 'Breathless Double.'

 

Jimmy smiled invitingly and ran his fingers down the shirt he was wearing, “I'll keep it warm for you.”

 

There was a beep and he retrieved his phone from a pocket. He looked almost disappointed at the message he'd received.

 

“Exotic Express is leaving in ten.”

 

That was his ride. Dean bowed near Seth, hard lines laughing in his expression. He was up to something.

 

“Let's go give him a show.”

 

Seth, they'd managed not to talk about him, but he was always there, wedged into the pauses. In Seth's mind, Roman and Dean were probably his to toy with, his to destroy. Their happiness was apparently his to crush too. But Roman had seen the way that Seth glared at them sometimes, he'd read the fierce jealousy that contorted Seth's actions. Seth was happy with the power he had now and the leverage but he hated that he hadn't completely shattered Dean and Roman and he missed some part of them, what they'd all had together, that bond. He'd never admit it, he hated it, he'd destroy them first.

 

He probably missed Jimmy too.

 

Jimmy darted into the en-suite to wash up, then having produced a tiny pot of kohl from another pocket, he deftly reapplied his eye make-up. Roman's gaze lingered as Jimmy dragged on his coat, over the top of his button-down and jeans.

 

Dean's eyes were too bright, there was that fractured wildness in them again, the look that only fired up when Seth loomed. Jimmy looked far too similar. Roman could feel his own jaw tensing. He placed a hand at the nape of Dean's neck and stepped closer so that their foreheads could firmly touch. Here they were, together. Seth hadn't changed that, he never would. There were some things money just couldn't buy.

 

Dean's face hadn't lost its wildness but he wasn't fidgeting anymore. He smiled with a sharp curl to his lips and thrust his chin forward like a warning.

 

“Showtime.”

 

He opened the door without any further warning.

 

Jimmy smiled easily, privately, like he was enjoying an inside joke, like he'd done this many times before. He slithered past them both, swatting Dean hard on the ass and turning so that his back was to the hallway.

 

“Duty calls,” he said, his body language relaxed and loose. “Thanks for breakfast.”

 

“Thanks for the appetite,” Roman replied.

 

Dean laughed like a leer and Jimmy crooked his body towards him, then stepped forward, kissing Dean with hunger and obvious enjoyment, a full-bloodied taunt. Dean shoved a hand under Jimmy's jacket. They made an incredibly attractive picture. Seth would notice that too.

 

Jimmy grinned as they parted, “It still suits you, Dean.”

 

Dean's expression was a sharp smiling slice and he gripped Jimmy's chin for an electric moment. Then Roman watched as Dean slipped back and Jimmy's body softened in Roman's direction instead. There was that heat and interest again, Roman let it show in his expression as he nodded Jimmy closer and kissed him simply with a firmness that sent a very clear message – Roman expected to see him again soon.

 

“I want pictures, princess,” he murmured quietly in Jimmy's ear, so quietly the security cameras wouldn't be able to pick up the conversation.

 

Jimmy mmmed and wrapped an arm around Roman's waist and squeezed, replying just as quietly, “With feathers.”

 

Roman laughed and kissed Jimmy again. Afterward Jimmy drew back, he looked so serious, so nakedly thankful and still yearning in that single private moment. Roman had done that. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to _treasure_ Jimmy.

 

Then Jimmy stepped away, his eyes sparkling as he walked, as bare-footed as he'd arrived the previous night, down the very same hallway and away. Roman tried not to stare and made himself turn back to Dean who was smirking way too much. Roman smacked him on the shoulder and out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of a nearby door closing. That pain inside of him punched up again. He thought he'd seen a familiar gaze as the door had closed, had that really been Seth? How long had he been there?

 

Dean knocked his head against Roman's, it was a familiar feeling, a grounding one.

 

Dean might have seen that gaze too too. He was baring his teeth.

 

“C'mon, Bet you can't guess what Jimmy used to call himself in my phone.”

 

They had a show to get to. The Authority needed handling, as usual. There was a rough weight hanging over Roman's heart; because Seth was still out there, watching personally or not. He was still out there burning for their destruction, knocking aside old friends with vindictive words or silent dismissive sneers. He might miss them, he had to miss them, but that wasn't enough. They weren't enough.

 

When they made it downstairs and into the car, ready for their next journey and for Dean's gleeful attitude to driving, Roman leaned over and pulled Dean into a devouring kiss. Dean responded immediately, wrapping a hand in Roman's hair and clawing at the back of his neck. Dean wasn't going to ask why, he knew.

 

Roman made sure that they talked out a lot of shit, especially the stuff that Dean tried to bury in pained seething silence. But some things....

 

Dean sat back, lit up with lust and bright slivers of so much more. He slapped a hand down onto Roman's thigh, tantalizingly high. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Not on the road.”

 

“We're not on the road yet.”

 

Roman felt his pocket buzz and checked his phone instead of answering Dean. Jimmy had sent him a photo – he was only half-wearing the button-down now with a lot of purple-black feathers draped around his neck and trailing down his chest. It didn't look like he was wearing anything else. His eyes were all smoldering teasing heat, they matched the glistening curve of his mouth.

 

_You receive._

 

Roman read that once, twice, and noticed how Jimmy had tilted his head so that his neck was bared. Roman thought about running his fingers there, he thought about flexing and squeezing his hands, about how Jimmy would look at him, how his breathing would become happily faint. He thought about what else he could do to Jimmy, and how much Jimmy might enjoy it.

 

Dean arched a glance over Roman's shoulder and barked out his aroused amusement. Roman reached to tug a hand through Dean's hair. At times like these, that weight over his heart wasn't so heavy. He wasn't alone, neither was Dean or Jimmy.

 

Seth wasn't ever going to win that one.

 

_I accept._

 

Roman tucked his phone away and stuck the radio on, “I'm driving before we hit Virginia.”

 

Dean huffed out a sound that said he thought very differently. He didn't move his hand from Roman's thigh, “Virginia, Virginia. Richmond's a bad luck town.”

 

Roman stroked fingers across Dean's neck, he loved Dean's responsiveness,“Vegas is better.”

 

Dean's greedy gleeful laugh split the air, “Vegas is _always_ better.”

 

Roman's pocket started buzzing again. He pressed a hand to Dean's collarbone, Dean started the engine.

 

_-the end_


End file.
